The invention relates to devices for motor vehicles for displaying information, and corresponding methods.
Nowadays, vehicles normally comprise an instrument panel in the front area of the interior, which is used to accommodate displays, air vents and the operating units of electronic devices, in order to increase the safety of the occupants in the event of an accident and to form an esthetic finish. The displays accommodated by instrument panels are normally formed by round analog instruments, LCD or LED displays and are used to display information that is essential to driving, such as the speed of travel, but also to display navigation routes and navigation information or multimedia contents. These displays are usually arranged in the field of view of the driver and normally occupy a small part of the instrument panel.
The document EP 1 195 300 A1 describes a device for the central display of functions in a vehicle, wherein these functions, in addition to vehicle-based functions, contain the navigation function, with a display arranged in the driver's field of view, on which data belonging to the functions can be displayed, a movable cursor on the display and an operating element that can be actuated by the driver, with which the data displayed on the display can be selected by appropriate movement of the cursor, wherein a navigation device 4 is connected via a converter to a communication network containing the display and the operating element, and the navigation dialog menu displayed on the display is operable by the operating element. The disadvantage with this generic configuration of an instrument panel according to current use is that large areas of the instrument panel are not used to display information for the driver. Therefore, large areas in the field of view of the driver remain unused.
The invention is therefore based on the object of making unused areas of the instrument panel available for imparting information to the driver.
The object is achieved by the device and the method according to the independent patent claims. Advantageous developments are defined in the dependent claims.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a device for motor vehicles for displaying information, comprising: an instrument panel for motor vehicles; an information device which is configured to display information at various locations on the instrument panel so as to be visible for the driver of the motor vehicle; a control device for motor vehicles; wherein the control device is configured to do the following: receive information specifications which result in particular from the position of the vehicle in its surroundings; determine the display location on the instrument panel by using the information specifications; cause the display of an item of information on the instrument panel at the determined display location. Herein, the instrument panel is understood to mean the casing (with possibly special surface) by which displays, air vents and/or operating units of electronic devices are accommodated and fixed in the front area of the interior of vehicles. The information specification can in particular comprise location information, which describes location in the surroundings of the vehicle and, for example, has been determined by means of a surroundings detection system of the vehicle. On the other hand, the information specification can also comprise navigation information and relate to the fact that a driving maneuver is to be executed, for example the information specification can relate to a street into which it is necessary to turn or merely represent the indications “right” or “left”. The information specification can likewise be information with regard to the course of an ideal line (ideal driving lane) which the vehicle is to follow. The information specification can likewise comprise a warning. The information specification normally relates to information which is relevant to the vehicle management and results from the position of the vehicle, the position of the vehicle relative to the roadway or driving lane and/or the position of road users in the surroundings of the vehicle.
Herein, it is therefore proposed to display information on the instrument panel (that is to say on the surface of the instrument panel), wherein the location of the display on the instrument panel is determined by the information specification. The invention thus advantageously uses the extent of the instrument panel, which normally goes over the entire width of the interior of the vehicle, and the arrangement of the same in the visible range of the driver in order to display information relating to the surroundings of the vehicle.
For safety reasons, no objects should be stored on the upper side of the instrument panel when the vehicle is moving. This region has hitherto rarely been used for functional purposes. With the aid of the device according to the invention, this region is put into use and the utilization of space and area in the interior of the vehicle is increased. At the same time, other display systems present in the vehicle, such as HUDs (head-up displays), can be relieved of the display of the content transported by the information. As a result, complex displays are avoided and the speed of perception by the driver is improved, which promotes traffic safety.
Advantageously, the information is structured simply and generously and, because of its form, also comprehensibly when perceived in the peripheral field of view. Likewise, by means of its position on the instrument panel and possibly its movement, the information advantageously transports important information for the vehicle management, which can also be detected from the peripheral field of view. The driver therefore does not have to remove his gaze from the surroundings, in particular the street, in order to be able to perceive the content transported in the information. This promotes traffic safety.
Advantageously, the information device is arranged on the upper side of the instrument panel (that is to say on the possibly curved surface which is arranged opposite the windshield) and, for esthetic reasons, is let into the latter. The upper side of the instrument panel is normally located in the peripheral range of view of the driver (that is to say not in the region of most acute vision). The information itself is therefore typically formed as a relatively large structure, the circumference of which is, for example, more than 10 cm, 20 cm or 50 cm, which can also be perceived easily in the peripheral range of view.
In one development, the information device is configured to display information in a coherent information region, namely a region on the instrument panel in which information can be displayed substantially at any location or at regularly spaced locations, in particular with spacings of less than 10 cm, 5 cm, 2 cm or 1 cm.
The information device can thus display information “flatly”. In this way, the aforementioned relatively large structures are made possible. At the same time, the entire width of the instrument panel or a major part of the width (for example more than 50%, 60%, 70% or 80%) can be used to display information. The two-dimensional formation makes it possible for the display of the information on the instrument panel to be subjected to fewer restrictions than if, for example, only a few discrete display locations (for example three or four display locations at a spacing of 50 cm) are provided on the instrument panel. It is made possible to produce for the driver a relationship between the display location on the instrument panel and the location in the surroundings.
In one design variant of the invention, the information device comprises a multiplicity of respectively mechanically movable information elements. Here, movable is understood to mean the capability of rotation and/or translation. In this variant, the information is generated by the movement of the information elements and displayed to the driver. As compared to an expression by an electronic display without movable elements, the use of movable information elements permits a display which projects out of the surface of the instrument panel (which herein is also understood to mean a display on the instrument panel). This can offer advantages for the driver of the vehicle in the perception of the information, for example since reflections on the surface of an electronic display can be avoided.
The information elements can be movable and arranged on the surface of the instrument panel in such a way that, in a first position, they stand out above the surface of the instrument panel and, in a second position, end substantially flush with the surface of the instrument panel. The information elements are thus arranged “retractably”. In this way, the information elements fit into the surface of the instrument panel if they are not being used to display information. If they are being used for display, they stand out above the surface and are thus visible to the driver (and other occupants).
Typically, the information elements each have a surface which has the same material, the same color and/or the same texture as the surface of the instrument panel. This surface of the information elements is used to hide the information elements as far as possible for the user. This surface of the information elements can be arranged in such a way that, when the information elements end flush with the surface, this surface of the information elements continues the surface of the instrument panel. In this position, the information elements are not used to display the information.
Furthermore, the information elements can each have at least one further surface which differs in the material, in the color and/or in the texture from the surface of the instrument panel; wherein the surface of the instrument panel consists substantially of a material, has a color and a texture. The aim here is that to the driver detects this surface, if it is visible to him, and that it stands out from the surface of the instrument panel. In the position of the information element in which the surface is visible to the driver, the information element is used to display the information.
Provision can be made for the information device to be used to display warnings. In the case of mechanically movable information elements, provision can be made in the event of a warning for all or some information elements to assume position which is used to display information. In other words: the information elements “line up”, which can in particular take place suddenly.
As an alternative to the mechanical display of the information, the information device can also be formed as an electronic display. The display can in particular be an LCD, LED or OLED display, or comprise an electronic projector for images; wherein the projector is configured to project images onto the instrument panel. The projector could be arranged in the headlining of the vehicle (and above the instrument panel) and project the images from there onto the surface of the instrument panel. The images displayed by the display or the projector comprise the information. The use of an electronic display or a projector brings the advantage that the images displayed are substantially freely programmable in color and form.
The invention can be used to inform the driver about a location in the surroundings. To this end, the information specification comprises a reference to a location in the surroundings of the vehicle (location information). A relationship is produced between the location in the surroundings of the vehicle and a location on the instrument panel, which may be helpful for the driver in perceiving the surroundings. The display location on the instrument panel is then determined in such a way that the information appears to the driver of a vehicle substantially in the same direction as the direction in which the location described by the location information lies. Here, the term “direction” is to be understood to mean the radial direction from the driver outward, which is typically specified in degrees (360° represent the complete revolution). In height, the information is naturally different from the height in which the location appears to the driver in the surroundings. The information panel is typically located underneath the windshield, through which the driver looks and perceives the corresponding location in the surroundings. For the driver, the information appears in the direction in which the corresponding location of the location information also lies. The information is typically only arranged somewhat lower in the view of the driver than the location in the surroundings (for example another road user).
Although no so-called contact analogy is achieved by the invention (overlaying the location to be marked by the information), an intensive reference of the information to the location in the surroundings of the vehicle is made possible. The driver can interpret the information intuitively. An attention conduit to the location in the surroundings is achieved. As compared with a contact analogy, the present invention offers the advantage that there is no danger that the location viewed (for example another road user) is hidden by a contact-analog display.
In a further development, the control device is configured to determine a plurality of display locations on the instrument panel one after another by using the information specification (and to cause the display of the information at these locations one after another), in such a way that the information for the driver appears to move. The information can be determined in such a way that it “runs” from one end of the instrument panel or a central region in front of the driver to the other or one (for example the left-hand or right-hand) end. For example, a driving instruction to turn right can be displayed by the information running to the right. In the event that individual mechanically movable elements are used, a swarming movement of the elements can be provided.
The use of a movement brings the great advantage that movements in the peripheral field of view are perceived very well. Typically, the instrument panel of a vehicle is located in the peripheral field of view of the driver. Thus, without the surroundings being hidden, the driver is made aware of the information to be communicated by the moving information on the instrument panel. This permits particularly rapid perception of information and possibly critical traffic situations, and thus increases traffic safety.
If the information specification relates to a location in the surroundings, provision can also be made for the information to move as far as a location on the instrument panel which is located in the direction like the direction in which the described location lies. In this way, the gaze of the driver is led intuitively to the location to be viewed (which is represented in the location information).
In one embodiment of the invention, the location information represents navigation information, in particular information about driving maneuvers. In these cases, it is not necessary for any relationship to exist between a concrete location in the surroundings of the vehicle and the location of the display of the information on the instrument panel. The information display on the instrument panel can have a symbolic character and be determined by an association between display location and navigation information. As a result of the association, moving information can also be provided. For example, a request to turn to the right or left can be implemented by a display of the information on the right-hand or left-hand edge of the instrument panel. In an advantageous embodiment, the information moves to the left or right on the instrument panel.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for displaying information in motor vehicles, comprising: receiving location information with respect to the surroundings of a vehicle; determining the display location of information on the instrument panel of the motor vehicle by using the location information; causing the display of the information on the instrument panel at the determined display location by means of an information device; wherein the information device is configured to display information at various locations on the instrument panel so as to be visible for the driver of the vehicle. The method can be executed by a control device of the vehicle and supplemented by the aspects already listed above. A control device can be an electronic computing device, for example an ECU or CPU. In some implementations, the control device can be implemented as part software in a larger software complex, wherein the part software executes the above method when executed by an electronic computing unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The same designations refer to corresponding elements across the figures.